


Thanks, Theodore!

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Aurors Potter and Bones go undercover to bring down a human trafficker.  They get their man, and the aftermath changes their lives forever.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Thanks, Theodore!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2019 for the final year of the Smutty Claus fic exchange on LJ, but I forgot to share it publicly until now.

“How do I look?”

Susan Bones paused in her own last-minute preparations and cast a critical eye over her partner’s form. The blond hair looked all kinds of wrong, but she knew that was just her own personal preference for his normal dark locks shining through. As for the rest of it?

“It’s easy for me to tell it’s you, but I’ve also been your partner for almost five years. I doubt anyone else would recognize you save maybe Ron and Hermione, and I should hope we won’t be running into either of them in there.”

“If Hermione’s fallen in with the pureblood supremacists, we’re in deep shite,” Harry said, grinning boyishly at her. She turned her head away, not wanting to let herself get distracted by that smile. Those were thoughts best left unexplored. Things were the way they were. It had been months since Harry’s serious long-term relationship with Katie Bell ended, but that didn’t make him any more available to her. He saw her like a friend, a partner, one of the guys even.

“Ready to do this?” she asked, returning her mind to the task at hand.

“Always,” he said immediately, grinning at her. When did he get so bloody confident anyway? He scarcely resembled the shy boy she’d known at Hogwarts, or the world-weary auror trainee he’d been when they entered the academy. She liked the new, less gloomy him, even if he did take the piss out of her on a regular basis. At least he’d gotten over the breakup with Katie. It had been amicable as far as she knew, but it had still left him somber for weeks. “How about you?”

She gave him a short, firm nod. “Let’s do it, Potter.”

\--

“You’re good.”

Susan hid a smirk as the mean-looking guard allowed them in. If only he knew that he’d just waved in the most famous wizard in Britain, if not the world! 

There had been no way of knowing what, if any, safeguards the dark wizards would have in place, so using polyjuice was out and they’d also foregone all beauty charms that could be used to change their features. They’d gone the muggle route to disguise themselves. Her disguise hadn’t taken much work. While most were aware that Susan Bones was Harry Potter’s auror partner, it wasn’t like she was overly famous or had any remarkable physical features that made her easily recognizable. Simply dyeing her red hair black was all she really needed to do.

Harry took a bit more work. Aside from the blond hair dye, she’d carefully applied makeup to cover his signature lightning bolt scar. The glasses were gone too, replaced by brown contacts that served the dual purpose of letting him see without glasses while also covering up those lovely emeralds that she sometimes found herself getting lost in no matter how hard she tried not to. Their efforts had worked a treat, because despite both of them, and Harry in particular being high on the list of people this seedy bar full of scumbags would like to murder in cold blood, no one spared them more than a cursory look.

“Any sign of him?” he asked under his breath so only she could hear. He could see reasonably well with the contacts, but she had always been the more eagle-eyed of the two and so he naturally deferred to her.

“Hmm,” she mumbled, her eyes scanning the room while taking care to not make it obvious that she was doing so. Then she spotted their target. “This way.” She took Harry by the hand and led him towards the booth where Theodore Nott sat, flanked by several beefy guards. Gregory Goyle was among them. Since Draco was no longer in the picture, the witless brute had moved on to the next scheming ex-Slytherin who would keep him around as muscle.

“Who the hell are you?” asked an unfamiliar heavyset balding man when Susan and Harry got close to Theo’s booth.

“We came here to talk business with Mr. Nott,” Harry said, lowering his voice several octaves and also dropping his usual British accent. 

“Sod off,” the man said, shaking his head in dismissal. “The boss isn’t taking meetings tonight.” Susan was too professional to show it, but frustration was already starting to set in. She knew this wouldn’t be simple, but she hadn’t expected an obstacle to pop up quite so soon. How were they going to get Theo to talk to them without coming off as suspiciously insistent?

“It’s fine, Adolphus,” Theodore Nott said, looking like he was fighting off a yawn. “This gathering has been dreadfully dull; I could use a little unexpected excitement. Besides, the woman is pretty. A little heavy for my taste, but I won’t complain about a chance to get a closer look at those breasts fighting to free themselves from her shirt.” What a pig, Susan thought to herself in disgust, though she didn’t let it show. His thoughts on her body meant less than nothing to her. She went through some teasing as a kid for not being thin and petite. It had been painful at times for her back then, but those days were long behind her. She wouldn’t complain about gaining a bit of height; Harry was considerably taller than her, and he was on the lower side of average. But as for her shape, she had curves and she loved them. It wasn’t herself she was offended for, but just people in general who had to deal with this arsehole on a day to day basis. Was this how he spoke to everyone? He’d made a small fortune as a smuggler and slaver, and now he thought he could just insult people right to their faces? She couldn’t wait to throw this wanker in prison. 

“That’s my wife you’re talking about,” Harry said in a clipped tone. It made Susan want to wince. It was in keeping with the false identities they’d agreed on, and it did make sense for him to speak up on her behalf as her pretend husband. But Nott was notoriously hot-tempered. They needed to play this carefully so they didn’t upset him and miss their chance. They’d been trying to catch the leader of this smuggling ring for a good six months, and if they blew this and he knew they were on his trail it was only going to get harder.

“My apologies if I have caused offense,” Nott said, still sounding bored and not at all apologetic. “I meant it as a compliment, of course.”

“It’s fine,” Susan said lightly. “I know I’ve got big tits. I don’t mind showing ‘em off.” 

Nott laughed. “At least you have a sense of humor, unlike your husband. You can sit down.” He patted the open spot to his left, grinning at her in an attempt at a charming grin that made her want to vomit.

“Thank you,” she said, moving past his entourage and sitting down. She didn’t sit nearly as far away from him as she would have liked, not wanting to show her distaste for him, but she did leave a bit of a gap between them. Nott immediately scooted over to bridge that gap to the point that their thighs were nearly touching.

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry said, sitting on her other side. Theodore’s smile dimmed a bit as her “husband” joined them, but he moved past his disappointment quickly.

“You obviously know who I am since you sought me out, but I’m afraid I can’t say the same. And I’m sure I’d remember you quite well if I’d seen you before,” Nott said, deliberately leering at Susan’s cleavage.

“I’m Bryan Smith, and this is my wife Kristen,” Harry said “We’re American.” They’d made that choice because their informant revealed that Nott’s business did not extend that far west, so his failure to recognize their names or faces wouldn’t alarm him. Theodore nodded to show his understanding, but his eyes remained on Susan’s chest. Harry finally cleared his throat, and Theo looked up at him.

“So you have business to discuss with me?” he said, picking up his firewhisky and taking a sip.

“We do,” Susan said, nodding at him. “We’re looking to acquire a…unique item, and we’ve been led to understand that you’re the best man to come to.”

“Oh, I get my hands on all kinds of things,” he said, smirking at her. “May I ask what, specifically, you’re interested in acquiring?”

Susan shot a quick look over at Harry, and he gave her a nod. They’d discussed this at length, both amongst themselves and with their superior. Should they beat around the bush, or should they be more direct and go straight for Nott’s biggest crime? Both approaches had their positives and their negatives, their risks and their rewards, but in the end they’d agreed on their plan. They were going to go big.

“We hear you might be able to get us our own veela,” Harry said. Susan watched Nott closely, and it was easy to see his face grow guarded and tense. Had they overplayed their hand?

“And what makes you think I, a simple importer of exotic potion ingredients, would know the first thing about that?” he asked innocently. Well, he was trying to sound innocent, but Susan knew better. Even if she hadn’t already known about his despicable deeds, her auror training would have helped her see right through his phony act. He was guilty as hell. They just needed to prove it, but more importantly they needed to find out where he hid his captives and who was supplying them to him.

“We hit it off with Adrian Pucey when we were in Portugal a couple of days ago,” Susan said. That was partially true; there had been a hit, but it was the hit of Pucey’s head smacking the floor after she’d stunned him. They had caught him in the act and apprehended him in Portugal two days ago, and he’d been quick to rat out Theo in exchange for a lighter sentence for himself. It had been a discrete capture, and the word had not yet spread to his associates on the black market as best they could tell. That’s why it was so important for them to bust Nott now, before he found out that one of his primary underlings had been compromised.

Nott relaxed and leaned back against the leather cushioning of the booth, and Susan could feel the relief flow through her. Her spirits dampened a bit when the creep squeezed her thigh for a brief moment, but not even that was going to keep her down for long, not when it seemed like this was going so well for them.

“Pucey hasn’t checked in for over a week,” Nott said, but he didn’t sound concerned about it. “I’m guessing he’s overdoing it with the alcohol again?”

“He definitely was when we left Portugal, I can say that much,” Harry said with a straight face. He wasn’t wrong. Adrian had indeed still been a drunken mess when they’d dragged him in from Portugal, though she imagined he’d sobered up by now after days in their custody.

“Unsurprising,” Nott said with a smirk. “Pucey is a bit of a drunken fool. But he’s also one of my best. If he trusts you, that’s good enough for me.”

That was like music to Susan’s ears. She leaned in, knowing she was giving the creep an excellent view of her chest.

“Let’s talk business,” she purred.

\--

“Still clear on this end,” Harry muttered. He was making sure no one, particularly anyone from Theo’s entourage, cast a suspicious eye in their direction, leaving her free to spy on Nott.

Their negotiation had gone well, and they’d arranged a ‘purchase.’ Nott had stepped outside to send some sort of communication to his supplier, and would presumably be going to some sort of meet-up or drop-off point after he left. Susan had surreptitiously put a tracking charm on his jacket, so the moment he left they’d make their own exit and communicate with the other aurors who were on standby.

“He’s still just standing there,” she whispered, frustrated. When was he going to leave already?

“Shite!” she whispered, completely caught off-guard when he suddenly looked towards the door and saw her peering out. “He just saw me!” There was no way he wasn’t going to be suspicious now.

“I apologize in advance for what I’m about to do,” Harry said. Susan didn’t even have time to ask him what he meant before he spun her around by the shoulder and kissed her on the lips.

Susan froze in shock, her mind unable to process what was happening. Then she realized that he was kissing her to maintain their cover. The only way to erase Nott’s suspicion was to provide a compelling reason for the two of them to be hovering near the little used back door, and a husband and wife looking for a cozy spot to snog was as good an explanation as any.

She had dreamed of Harry kissing her so many times over the years, especially since they’d become partners and she’d gotten to know him better. Now it was actually happening, and even though she knew he was doing so to cover their arses and not out of any actual feelings for her, she was still going to make this moment count. She would never have this chance again, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

Harry’s kiss was forceful, though she didn’t know if that was his usual tactic or if he was just putting on a show for Nott’s benefit. Either way, she embraced it wholeheartedly. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue in while wrapping her arms around his neck, pouring years of unrequited passion and repressed feelings into kissing him back with all she had. It was probably making their charade even more convincing, but Nott wasn’t high on her list of priorities at that moment. Harry’s body pressed her back until she hit the wall behind her, and she groaned into his mouth. Merlin, this was hot!

Far too soon for her liking, Harry pulled his lips away from hers and took a step back. She stared at his lips longingly, but snapped back to attention when she remembered that this wasn’t a kiss of passion, as much as she might’ve liked it to be. They had a job to do.

“He’s gone,” Harry said quietly.

“Did he buy it?” she asked. She’d been so wrapped up in kissing Harry that she’d lost sight of what they were there for, and cursed herself for letting her hormones get the best of her.

“Think so. I saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye, right before he apparated away.”

“Good.” She smoothed out her clothes and prayed she wasn’t blushing. “Let’s do this.”

\--

_Three Days Later_

“How’s the shoulder feeling? Better than yesterday?”

“Much better.” Harry rolled his arm as if to show his improving condition. “Thanks again for looking after me.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Susan said. “You got hurt protecting me, after all.” Their mission had been a complete success, but Nott and his men hadn’t gone down quietly. The coward tried to curse her from behind while she was dealing with Goyle, but Harry intercepted the dark curse by flinging his own body into harm’s way while simultaneously hitting Nott’s Bulgarian supplier with a stunner. They’d been able to stabilize the poisonous curse before it could spread throughout Harry’s body, but getting it out of his bloodstream entirely had required someone to apply a special healing salve to his shoulder every few hours, and then change his foul bandages out for fresh ones. It was time-consuming but simple enough to perform, so she had volunteered to bring him back to her flat and tend to him herself.

“Still, I feel bad for making you go through all this trouble,” he said, sitting up in the bed she’d set up for him in her sitting room. “I’m sorry for making you put your life on hold for the past few days.”

“Life?” she said with a laugh. “What life? Hannah’s busy planning her wedding, and I haven’t been on a date in months. You’re the first man to ever spend a night in this flat. This is about as exciting as it gets for me.”

“I find that hard to believe,” he said, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

“Which part?” she asked giving it right back to him. “That I’m boring and have no friends, or that I can’t interest a bloke to save my life?”

“You’re an auror, and a damn good one,” he said. “You’re far from boring. And you and I both know that if you really wanted, you could have a bloke up here in your bed with a snap of your fingers.”

“Not a good one,” she said. _Not you_ , she thought. It was true that she’d had several men flirt with her during her prolonged dry spell, but they’d all just been trying to charm their way into her knickers. She didn’t want a cheap, meaningless one night stand. She wanted what Hannah had; she wanted a man who to look at her the way Neville looked at her best friend, like his entire world revolved around her. In a perfect world the man currently in her sitting room would fill that role, but this wasn’t a perfect world and Susan seldom got what she truly wanted. “I’m looking for something real.”

“I know the feeling,” he said, smiling at her sympathetically. “I tried the whole meaningless sex thing once, after Katie and I ended things.”

“It didn’t help?” she asked. She was surprised to hear him admit to having a one night stand; it seemed so out of character for him.

“Just made me feel worse,” he admitted. “When I do it again, it’s going to be with someone I really care about. Until then, I’ll just go without.”

“Here’s to being celibate and unfulfilled,” Susan said, pretending to make a toast with an imaginary drink. Harry snorted and shook his head. “How pathetic is it that the most action I’ve gotten in months was you snogging me just so I didn’t blow our cover?”

“Right,” Harry said, looking down at his bed with a frown. “I’m sorry I had to do that. You know I wouldn’t have done it if there was any other option.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, chuckling and shaking her head. “You did what you had to do. Besides, I should be thanking you. That was a pretty great kiss, even if it’s the last thing you would’ve ever done if you’d had a choice.” She winced, hearing how bitter she sounded.

“What?” he squinted at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon,” she said, snorting at him. “Obviously it didn’t mean anything, and I know you’re not attracted to me.” He opened his mouth as if to argue, but she spoke up before he could. “I’ve seen your type, Harry. Cho, Ginny, Katie? You like the girls with the lean, petite quidditch player bodies. That’s not me.”

“But—“

“It’s okay, Harry,” she said. “I’m not upset about it. I love my body, and plenty of blokes are into curvy women. Some, like you, aren’t. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She did wish he was attracted to her body type, or at least to her specifically, but that just wasn’t the way things were.

“You’re wrong about that, you know,” Harry said quietly.

“You don’t need to humor me or try to make me feel better, Harry.” She shook her head at him. “Again, I’ve seen your ex-girlfriends. You’ve got a type.”

“Yeah, I DO have a type,” he agreed. “Cho was a crush I knew nothing about other than that she was pretty and played quidditch; that went nowhere. But Ginny and Katie? I wasn’t attracted to them because they played quidditch.” She shot him a clearly skeptical look, making it clear what she thought of that. “It helped, sure. It was nice that we had that in common. But what really attracted me to them was that they were smart, funny, kind, sweet, beautiful women that cared about me, ME, and not just the Boy-Who-Lived. And guess what, Susan? You check all those same boxes.” She blinked, trying to wrap her head around what he was telling her. 

“What are you saying, Harry?” she asked, holding her breath while trying not to get her hopes up. “You’d better not just be trying to make me feel better.” She’d accepted that she would never be anything more than his partner and friend. It would be beyond cruel if he was saying all of this just to placate her or raise her self-esteem.

“I’m not,” he insisted. He looked at her seriously, and her breath caught at the intense look in those vivid green eyes. “I’m in love with you, Susan.”

Was this a dream? Was she going to be woken up by her alarm charm in ten minutes to go reapply the salve and change his bandages again? Or were her fantasies actually coming true? She’d been so sure that her love would never be returned, so she’d done her best to bury it down deep, move on with her life and not let her feelings interfere with her work or their partnership. Had it all been unnecessary? Was it possible that he really felt the same way about her?

“I’m sorry if that’s not something you wanted to hear, but I needed to say it,” he said. His voice sounded small, and he was staring straight down at the bed and not looking at her. She realized that he might be taking her lack of reaction as a dismissal, but as badly as she wanted to let him know how incredibly wrong he was, the words just wouldn’t form. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this, or wondering if I even should. But when I saw Nott point his wand at you while your back was turned, it reminded me that our jobs are dangerous. Tomorrow isn’t guaranteed, especially for an auror, and I’d hate to die without telling you how I really feel. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship or our partnership, but I just wanted to be honest with you.”

Ruin? He really thought this could ruin things between them? She didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh, cry or jump for joy. He had no idea how long she’d dreamed of hearing such a declaration from him, or how happy he’d just made her. Words were still failing her, so Susan did the only thing she could think of. Deciding to let actions do her speaking for her, she climbed onto Harry’s bed, straddled his lap and kissed him.

This kiss was so much better than their first. That one, enjoyable as it was, had been to cover their own arses and not blow their mission. This one was all about celebrating her dreams coming true, and kissing Harry the way she’d fantasized about so many times. The kiss was somehow sweet and yet forceful at the same time. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, and even when they had to break apart for oxygen, they would just dive right back in for more. They wound up with Harry on his back and Susan atop him, kissing him passionately while he ran his hands down her body, feeling her curves through the tanktop and shorts she’d worn to bed.

“I love you,” Susan whispered when she actually broke the kiss for real. Then she slid down his body, taking his own shorts and boxers with her as she went.

“Susan…?” Harry asked, watching her with wide eyes. “Are you sure about this? Is this moving a little fast, maybe?”

“No,” she said right away. Ordinarily she would have agreed; they’d only just admitted their feelings for each other, hadn’t even gone on a date yet, and she was already undressing him! But this wasn’t any normal relationship. They’d been partners for years now. She already knew him far, far better than she’d known her few previous boyfriends. They weren’t moving too fast; if anything they’d been moving too slow until tonight. This had been years in the making, and now that it was here and their feelings were out in the open she wasn’t in the mood to waste any more time. 

Her eyes widened when she got his boxers off and she got her first good look at him. He was only partially erect, and still nearly as big as the biggest she’d ever seen in person. She couldn’t wait to see what he looked like once she got him all the way there. And speaking of which…

“Oh God!” Harry moaned as Susan licked her hand and then started to run it up and down his length. She kept her blue eyes locked on him as she wanked him, quickly getting him worked up to full hardness in her hand. She was right; he was very big. While she’d never measured her previous lovers, she was certain he was both longer and thicker than anything she’d had before. Far from being intimidated by that fact, it only made her more excited to get started.

“I hope you don’t mind if I get on top,” she said, looking up at him while continuing to pump him with her hand. If he was one of those blokes that always had to be in control, she’d go along with it. It would be worth it, he would be worth it. She knew she was going to love having him on top of her and taking her however he desired, but she liked to be in control sometimes too and hoped he would be amenable to it.

“By all means,” he said, smiling. “Ride me like your own personal Firebolt.”

Susan beamed when she heard that, both because he was okay with her being on top and because it showed her they could still maintain the same casual, sarcastic, fun dynamic that had brightened up so many otherwise dull field missions. She pulled her shorts off in record time. She hadn’t worn panties to bed, so she was now completely bare below the waist. Harry stared at her, and she trembled in want when she saw him lick his lips.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, seemingly in awe. 

“Glad you think so,” she said, blushing while grinning from ear to ear. How long she’d wished he would look at her body with such desire!

“Now mount that broom, Bones!”

She’d never giggled while preparing to straddle a lover before, but doing so now only made her more certain that Harry Potter was the right man for her. There was no need for her to be self-conscious or worried about whether she’d still be any good after her lack of recent practice. It was the two of them, working together and there for each other, just like they’d been since they were paired together in the auror academy. Of course it was going to be good. It was them, Potter and Bones, the fastest-rising duo the aurors had produced in decades.

Susan sighed as she worked her hips up and down slowly. It had been a long time and Harry was big, so she didn’t ride him as hard or as fast as she usually liked to do when she was on top. That didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying herself immensely though. Her slow but steady ride was as enjoyable as anything in recent memory, not just because it had been so long since she’d had a lover, but because it was Harry she was riding. How many times had she given into temptation and pictured him in her mind when she pleasured herself at night? How many times had she imagined those gorgeous green eyes looking up at her while she bounced on top of him? Now it was actually happening, and it was better than she could’ve dreamed. Those emerald eyes she loved so much were watching it all avidly, switching between watching her rise and fall in his lap and looking up at her face. He looked like he was in heaven, like he was enjoying this every bit as much as she was.

He wasn’t completely passive despite being on his back. His hands gripped her hips, rubbed her smooth legs and grabbed onto the cushy cheeks of her arse. She’d often been teased about her large backside growing up, but never had she been so happy to have a big butt. Harry seemed fascinated with her booty, squeezing, fondling and spanking it while she continued to ride him.

“You like my big arse, Harry?” she asked him with a grin, pausing while he was all the way inside of her and rocking her hips back and forth slowly.

“God yes,” he moaned. “You have no idea how many times I’ve stared at your butt when you walk in front of me. I’m pretty sure Kingsley caught me once, but he didn’t say anything.”

She threw her head back and laughed, amused and aroused and touched all at once. It was so gratifying to know that he’d been fantasizing about her body just as hard as she had about his, and had struggled not to let it distract him at work just like she had.

“What else?” she asked, raising her hips once again. “What else did you dream about doing, other than grabbing my bum?”

“Squeezing your tits,” he said right away. “I wanted to punch that smug smile off of Nott’s face, but that doesn’t mean he was wrong about how nice they are.”

Susan immediately pulled her tank top off in response. The look on Harry’s face when her boobs popped free had her wanting to invest in a Pensieve just so she could relieve this moment whenever she wanted.

“Wow, gawking much?” she said, grinning and giving her shoulders a little shake to make her breasts jiggle. His eyes followed the movement faithfully. “You’re acting like you’re a virgin seeing real breasts for the first time.”

“Not the first time,” he said, distracted as he continued to watch her breasts move in time with the movements of her body. “But it’s definitely my first time seeing a pair this big.”

“You do know how to flatter a girl, Potter,” she said with a giggle. “Go ahead. Play with them.”

Harry happily took her up on her offer, his hands leaving her bum at last so they could latch on to her breasts. He held and squeezed them in his hands while she returned to bouncing in his lap. Susan winced when he pinched her nipples.

“Not so rough,” she hissed. 

“Shite, sorry,” he said. “Been a while. Guess I got a little too excited.” He adjusted his technique, now rubbing her nipples with his thumbs but not applying too much pressure. “Better?”

“Much better,” she sighed. With that momentary hiccup behind them, she let herself focus on enjoying her slow, fun ride. Her hips gently rose and fell, and she would wiggle around in whatever direction she chose in between. She could have happily continued this leisurely, unhurried sex for the rest of the night, but it seemed her new lover had other ideas.

“Do you mind if I take over now?” he asked, hands falling to her hips once again.

“Getting bored?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him while slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

“Never,” he said, shaking his head with a grin. “I’d be happy to make love to you all night. You can ride me until the sun comes up if that’s what you want.” She groaned at that thought. It was, indeed, what she wanted. “But I’d like to get off once first.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to get it up again afterwards?” she asked.

“As long as you keep that arse and those tits around for me to stare at? Absolutely,” he said confidently.

“And do you promise that after I ride you all night long, you’ll get up and make me breakfast?” She had always been useless in the kitchen, but Harry had always cooked up some delicious food for them anytime they spent long hours in the office or out on assignment. She’d be lying if she said that hadn’t been one of the things that made him such an appealing partner. Not the most important thing, of course, but it was a nice point in his favor.

“I was going to do that anyway,” he said. “But if I can use it as a bargaining tool, sure.”

“Then we have a deal,” she said, stopping her movement entirely but leaving him inside of her. “Do whatever you want, Harry.”

She yelped as he sat up, scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up, staying inside of her the whole way. Susan clung to him with her arms and legs as he carried her across the room and pinned her against the wall.

“Wasn’t expecting this,” she said, eyes widening as he flexed his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of her. She’d thought he was going to roll them over and take her on the bed.

“Do you want me to do something else?” he asked, leaning his head back to look at her. 

“No,” she said quickly. She might not have been expecting this, but it turned her on all the same. “This is fine.”

With her approval given, Harry began to take her right against the wall. Susan moaned and hung on for dear life as he slammed into her deeply and swiftly, moving with a ferocity that was at complete odds with her gentle movements when she was on top. She loved it though. While she loved slow and sweet, and was looking forward to taking him into her room and making love to him all night in her comfortable bed, getting roughly taken like this by the man she’d been lusting after for months was delightful in its own way. Even if having her back pinned to the wall wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position, she would gladly put up with it for now. It wasn’t like this was going to last for very long, not at this pace.

While continuing to drive his hips into her over and over again hard enough to make the pictures on her wall shake, his lips licked at the shell of her ear. It was a gesture that was intimate and erotic at the same time, and when combined with having the man of her dreams taking her against her own wall, it proved to be her undoing. She shuddered and screamed into his ear as she surrendered and embraced the wave of energy that overtook her.

She’d heard about the mythical simultaneous orgasm but had always dismissed it as a fantasy. Sure enough, her release didn’t instantly make Harry lose control, but she was pretty sure it did push him closer to the edge. It felt like his thrusts grew even more frantic and his breath against her ear became heavier in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her own climax had drained her, and she could already feel a nap incoming, but resolved to hold out until her lover had joined her. It didn’t take long; after just a few more minutes of unrestrained wall sex, Harry set her back down on her feet and pulled out of her, just in time for his semen to land harmlessly against her belly.

“You could’ve done it inside of me,” she said, speaking haltingly as she struggled to catch her breath. “I’m protected.”

“Maybe…next…time,” he gasped, leaning his head against the wall as he came down from his sexual high.

“Next time is going to have to wait for a few hours,” she said, fighting off a yawn. “I need a nap.”

“My bed’s right there if you want to use it,” he said, nodding towards the bed she’d set up for him. She shook her head and chuckled tiredly.

“My bed is far more comfortable,” she said. “Come and join me. We both need our strength if we’re going to make love until dawn.”

\--

Susan groaned as she felt the bed shift beside her. It was far too early to be getting up, especially after how active she’d been throughout the night and well into the early morning. She felt Harry’s comforting warmth pulling away from her, and instinctively reached out to try and keep him from leaving.

“Stay,” she mumbled. She heard him chuckle, and opened her eyes when he caught her outstretched hand in his and brought his lips to her palm in a gentle kiss.

“I have to go make breakfast,” he said. “We made a deal, remember?” She thought about that for a moment. Snuggling into his side and sleeping for another hour or two sounded great, but so did a home-cooked breakfast from her new boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend_ , she reminded herself. _Harry’s my boyfriend_. Thinking about that made her smile.

“French toast?” she asked.

“Whatever my lady desires,” he said in a very good faux pompous tone, reminding her of that undercover mission they’d carried out in Paris. He pressed another kiss to her palm and then took a step back. Susan stretched her arms above her head, and in the process the sheet covering her slipped down to her belly. Harry’s exit had suddenly stalled as he stood in place and stared at her newly exposed breasts.

“Go,” she said, smirking at him and not bothering to cover herself back up. “You’ve got a job to do.”

“What can I do to convince you to stay right where you are and not put any clothes on for the rest of the day?” he asked, looking at her seriously.

“Breakfast in bed would be a start,” she said, deciding to taunt him by pulling the sheet back up to her neck.

“Deal,” he said, hurrying out of her room and towards the kitchen. Her eyes followed his fit arse on the way out.

Wild sex against the wall, passionate lovemaking all night long, and now breakfast in bed cooked by the man she loved, who just so happened to have a bum like that? Susan hadn’t ever expected her life to feel as perfect as it did

Who knew that Theodore bloody Nott would bring such good fortune into her life? Maybe she’d thank him for it the next time she happened to take a tour of Azkaban.


End file.
